Mai and Joey sitting in a tree
by Aliria Zettle
Summary: Joey/Mai!!!!!! Joey gets in a pretty bad car accident, and Mai finds him in the broken-down vehicle. He's wounded pretty bad on the outside and in. Even if his wounds can heal because of Mai will she be able to mend his broken heart? R&R! ^__^
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: *sniff* I unfortuntly do not own Yugioh. *sniff*  
  
Joey: (sarcastically) oh the drama.  
  
Ash Nite: Shut up Joey, you are just a pawn in my game of chess. I can sacrifice you any time I want. in fact I believe I shall. MWAHAHAHA!!  
  
Joey: you dare  
  
Ash Nite: oh, I dare, but I may just decide to spare you. *Whispers to audience*: Unfortunately, to all those who read my summary, you know that I do spare him.  
  
Joey: I heard that. Yippee!  
  
Ash Nite: well I said it loud!  
  
Mai: shees, people, just get on with the story!  
  
Ash Nite: *clears throat* oh, yea, sure.. Anyway onto chappie one!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Rainstorms and Unlikely Meetings  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a night meant for a horror movie. One with screams and monsters. The lightning flashing overhead and thunder rumbling the Earth would be a perfect backdrop for a crime on the screen. Mia shook her long mane of blond hair. Little droplets of water scattered around her and were lost amongst the downpour.  
  
She looked up at the foreboding sky, and her face was instantly splattered with raindrops. "The one time I needed a perfect, sunny day, and You give me this?" She dramatically shook her fist above her head in a threatening manner. She had been planning on strolling around the park with no other than Huang He, the hottest and most popular guy in school. But nooooooooo, it just had to raiiiiiiin.  
  
Humph. Well, we could always go out to the movies or something, she thought as she started to Jay- walk across the street.  
  
About mid way to the other side, Mai saw a Mustang come skidding around the corner in a flash, spraying little droplets of water in its wake. The down pour made it difficult for the speeding driver to make anything out beyond his pa's trunk, but he did happen to see a young woman in the middle of the street, staring at him stupidly.  
  
The unlicensed driver stomped without restraint on the brakes, but to no avail. The slippery street carried him fast toward the teen.  
  
XXX  
  
Mia heard the sound of tires burning before she saw it. This is definitely not good, she thought. Stunned, Mai just stood there. This is it, she thought, bracing herself. It's all over. I'm gonna die.  
  
But I'm to young to die, part of her mind wailed. And besides, I still have to go on that date Huang He! Common sense kicked in then. A car would have just hit her, if she hadn't spent two hours every other week in martial arts class since she was three. Her father had always said that it would one day come in handy, but his statement had been dismissed. until now.  
  
Coiling up her legs, she counted to three, and then sprung. She spread out her arms horizontally from her body with her hands pointing down towards the ground. Back straight, knees up against her chest, she was suspended in air, Matrix style. (((Just incase, I do not own the Matrix)))  
  
"Holy shit!" the boy exclaimed as something (or in this case someone) landed on the top of his car before jumping off. His grip loosened on the steering wheel in shock. His tires were no longer in control and his car ran right off the rode.  
  
A string of curses was brought forth through the youth's mouth before he hit a tree and blacked out.  
  
  
  
Mwahahaha! That is the worst chapter I have ever written, but who cares!!!!!!  
  
Joey: I do.  
  
Mai: So do I.  
  
Ash Nite: Oh. well.. Any way.  
  
I would appreciate it if you would R&R. Helpful flames are accepted and expected. I hope you enjoyed this freakishly short chapter! I will try to make the next one longer. If I decide continue. 


	2. Saving Joey

Malik: It's your turn, Seto,  
  
Seto: *clears throat* Ash Nite does not own Yugioh and-  
  
LB: OMG! Seto! I've been looking for you for like, forever!  
  
Seto: *sarcastically* I'm sooo glad.  
  
LB: I LOVE YOU!! You're soooooo hot! And you're all mine! Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine! MINE!  
  
Seto: Whoever said I'm yours?  
  
LB: Me! You're mine mine mine mine mine mine mine!  
  
Joey: Breath, LB, breath!  
  
LB: Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine, mine-Joey?! OMG! I love you too! You are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo hot! You and Seto are mine, mine, mine, mine, mine-  
  
Yami: Sheesh. Who ever heard of someone having crushes on cartoons?  
  
Authors of fanfic: HEY!  
  
LB: *stops repeating 'mine'* Now look what you've done! You've insulted the authors of Fanfic! But that's all right. BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! You, Seto, and Joey are soooooooooooooo hot! And you're all mine, mine, mine, mine, mine- *goes on and on *  
  
Yami: Oh joy.  
  
Joey: she's like that energizer bunny.  
  
Seto: Yah. I wonder if she has an 'off' button?  
  
Malik: I don't think so. Ash Nite: *appears out of no where* You better be nice to my friend! And she does not have on 'off' button. Sometimes it gets really annoying, though.  
  
LB: *stops chanting and takes out frying pan* You'll pay for that Ash.  
  
Ash Nite: Ash Nite, Ash Nite! I cannot stress the importance of my last name enough!  
  
LB: Fine.(.Nite. Hits Ash Nite with a frying pan.  
  
Ash Nite: *Dies*  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOO! My Beloved Ash Nite! *Turns to LB, switching to his most evil voice* You'll Pay for that with your life.  
  
LB: Hey I thought you loved me! *Sees Yami start to run toward her, waving a super-impenetrable-frying pan* EEEK! *runs like hell*  
  
Ash Nite: *comes alive again* Woo-hoo! Get her Yami!  
  
Everyone stops what they're doing and stares at Ash Nite.  
  
Ash Nite: I cannot die in my own story. Duh! *goes around slapping everyone on the heads while yelling dope. Realizes what she's doing and screams in horror* AAAA! I'm becoming like Ann Marie! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *runs around screaming*  
  
LB: And y'all thought I was unstoppable!  
  
Malik: We never said you were unstoppable! Even though you are.  
  
Seto: Yah, really. * a light bulb appears over his head* You know what? I can give you the number of a highly recommended therapist if you like. He works wonders. Besides, the Lord only knows, you need one.  
  
Joey: Hey! I've an idea! You can go with Ash Nite!  
  
Ash Nite: I DO NOT NEED A THERAPIST!!!! *Dr. Samson appears out of no where*: Yes, I'm afraid you do.  
  
Ash Nite and LB: *bop everyone on the heads with frying pans* NO.WE.DON'T.!  
  
Everyone but Ash Nite and LB lay on the ground, unconscious.  
  
Ash Nite: Yami looks sooooooo hot in that position.  
  
LB: *looking at Seto and Joey* These two look way more hot. *purrs*  
  
Ash Nite: DO NOT: LB: DO TOO! Ash Nite and LB: *womp each other on the head with frying pans* Ow.*fall to the floor, unconscious*  
  
*Tea appears out of nowhere*: Um.I guess I'll start the chapter, then.  
  
Chappie two: Chappie two: Chappie two:  
  
Mai stared. And stared. And stared. There was really nothing she could do to make herself stop staring. So she just stood there. And stared. She had just seen a car flip over and hit a tree. The first thought that had entered her mind was (unbelievably): poor tree. Then shock seized her and..yah. She was basically still overriding the shock. Next came panic. It gripped her insides and twisted them into a knot. Her eyes widened to (if possible) the size of Yugi's. 'Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!' kept ringing through her head.  
  
Mai ran as fast as she could to the car. She slipped and fell, but that didn't stop her. She just picked herself up again and ran. When she got to the car she stopped. It was lying on its side. Mai did the first thing that came to her mind. She jumped up onto the driver's side of the door and started to pry it open. It wouldn't budge. Panicked, she searched her jacket pockets for her cell phone so she could call for help, but couldn't find it.  
  
Damn.  
  
"Sir? Umm, sir? DRIVER PERSON!" She yelled at the window. When no answer came, Mai got really, really panicked. When the engine caught fire, she started to hyperventilate. Why me? WHY? Mai searched for something-anything- that would get the driver out before the whole car caught fire. Her eyes landed on a thick branch that was laying on the ground. She seized it and did the only logical thing to do in such a situation.  
  
She started bashing at the window. It may not seem too sensible now, but really! The car was on fire (((even though it was raining, it only tamed the now-quickly spreading flames a bit))), and there was someone inside the car that could be fatally injured, for all she knew.  
  
(((A/N~ every time I do ~, it means that it is coming from someone else's point of view)))  
  
~  
  
Joey saw a branch strike his window again and again. The glass cracked, and in a few more hits it was broken. Glass shattered around him, some shards getting stuck in his skin. He yelped as one caught his vein. He already was in deep pain, and for someone to come along and make things worse by bashing his window. I mean, really.  
  
His skin was starting to heat up, and fast. A hot flame of fire was spreading in front of him, blocking out everything else. Joey's instinct warned him to get out a.s.a.p, but his seatbelt wouldn't budge. He pulled, tugged, and clicked as hard as he could, but it was stuck. Joey remembered about the knife he always carried with him in his boot. Just for incase. He leaned over as best he could with the restraining seatbelt and fumbled around, desperately searching for the hit.  
  
At last he found it. The cool surface brought coherent thoughts into his head and soothed him for about a second before a tongue of flame tried to lick his hair. Lurching backward, Joey pulled out his knife and began thawing at the belt. Slowly, the fabric started to give way. But not fast enough.  
  
~  
  
Mai looked through the shattered window to find Joey- JOEY!?- thawing away at his seatbelt with a knife. A hopelessly blunt knife, too. Mai slid her own weapon from its sheath and whacked at the seatbelt. In three tries it was loose. More thawing from Joey and it was cut in half, freeing its prisoner.  
  
Joey, with Mai's help, crawled out the window (((the door wouldn't budge, as it was deformed from rolling over, and I don't want it to budge, so HA!))) just as the car burst into flames. (((Yes, it is possible for a car to burst into flames by rolling over and hitting a tree..even if it is raining))). They lay panting on the ground (((a ways away from the car, mind you))). Mai looked to her side at Joey, who was looking deathly pail under the blood and scorches.  
  
Mai grimaced at the sight. "J-Joey? A-are you alright?"  
  
Joey looked up at Mai and attempted a smile. "T-thanks Mai. You-you saved my life," he said shakily. Joey started to get up but was in too much pain. "OUCH! OW, MY HEAD!"  
  
Mai: "Are you all right?" When no sound came from Joey, Mai looked over at him and saw him unconscious. Probably because of that huge gash on his head, she thought, gingerly inspecting it. Gross.  
  
Mai lay back and closed her eyes. But she knew that she had to keep going, or the consequences could be bad for Joey. Mustering all of her strength, she picked him up from the hands and started half-dragging, half carrying him onto the road by following the car tracks. Boy, he was heavy. Mai struggled and panted, but eventually she came upon the Big-Belly Bar, an American beer house. She loved this place and everyone knew her, and she knew everyone there. She'd usually just hang out, but today she was in desperate need of their help. Hang on Joey, help is coming.  
  
Seto: I thought you were going to try to make this chapter normal and fluffy.  
  
Ash Nite: Yah, well I've got allot of homework so I'll put those two traits in the next chapter instead.  
  
Seto: I'd like to see you try.  
  
Ash Nite: *bashes Seto on the head with frying pan*  
  
Seto: *Whimpers and crawls under table* J  
  
Joey: Now who's the puppy dog?  
  
LB: Anyway, Nite-  
  
Ash Nite: Ash Nite! ASH NITE!  
  
LB: Whatever. Ash Nite will to put fluff in the next chapter.  
  
Ash Nite: Yes. It will get fluffy. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love that word! FLUFFY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *switches voice to one like Stitch's from Lelo and Stitch* YOU FORGOT TO MENTION FLUFFY! *switches back to normal* HAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
LB: *sweatdrops* Um.Please R&R this story.  
  
Yami: Or else. Ash Nite: Shut up Yami!  
  
LB: .Helpful flames are O.K  
  
Ash Nite: Don't worry, I have plenty of sunscreen ready!  
  
LB:.Right. Well, special thanks to: Helena (BirdsOfPrey), petit_angel, Firesong, Tigtywhities, Harpie Lady, and Joey/Mai fan 15. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!  
  
Special thanks to Joey's Laydeeh, Dark n' Dreary, and daisy!   
  
Chapter Three  
  
I shifted on the floor and groaned. My head was pounding and I felt searing pains shoot up and down my limbs. Tenderly, I opened an eye. Then the other one.  
  
A musty sort of bar loomed before me. Shit. I promised I wouldn't pick any more fights!  
  
I tried to sit up, but a hand pinned me back to the hard floor. "Not so fast, Joey. You'll just hurt yourself," came a familiar female voice. "Nirumah is calling 9-1-1."  
  
"Mai?" I asked in surprise. What was she doing here?  
  
Seeming to read the question in my eyes, she stated, "You got in a car crash. Um.do you by any chance have a license?"  
  
I felt confused. A car crash? Then why was I in a bar? What was Mai doing here? How- "No? I didn't think so.um.when they ask you, just say that I was driving. I have a damn good fake license, and they won't even recognize the difference."  
  
"Alright." I groaned. "I think.I think that I'm feeling.OW!!!! O.K., n- never-" I gritted my teeth against the pain that was suddenly gripping my ribs, "mind, I-" couldn't stay conscious much longer. I fought it, but oblivion beckoned, and I slipped into a place where no pain exists.  
  
XXX  
  
A/N: I DID NOT KILL JOEY!! WHEN PEOPLE PASS OUT, THEY DO NOT FEEL PAIN!!! Oops. Sorry. Fluff.umm.okay, I'll give it a try. MAKE WAY FOR THE FLUFF MASTER!!!  
  
Later~  
  
Mai looked at Joey. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off his face. He was lying in the guest bedroom of her apartment, sound asleep. His dirty blond hair was mussed up, and he was mumbling about.Mai leaned closer to better hear.pizza. She smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
Yugi walked in the room just then. "How's he doing?" he asked with concern in his hushed voice.  
  
Mai turned around and looked at Yugi, banishing her smile. "He's fine. Though I suggest you should take better care to watch your puppy dog. I have a leash in the basement somewhere," with that she threw her jacket over one shoulder and strode out the room.  
  
Only once she was in the kitchen did she realize that she no longer had a basement. Only a condo.  
  
Mai fixed some orange juice for Yugi and co, who were staying over at her new apartment. But she couldn't banish Joey's face from her mind. He kept smiling at her and giving her the thumbs-up. Mai growled in frustration when she dropped the cups. That boy was distracting her, and she needed to grab a hold of herself. She couldn't be all dreamy when she was lying about her license and age. It just wouldn't work.  
  
Mai shook her head to clear Joey's image from her mind and proceeded to clean up the mess she'd made when she'd spilt the orange juice. Her thoughts were now focused on the upcoming lie. But every once in a while, Joey would invade Mai's thoughts, his handsome face floating in front of her eyes.   
  
A/N: I need to make Joey wake up and be well for my mega fluff plan! RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!  
  
Joey's POV~  
  
I awoke the next morning to find myself feeling much, much better. My head still hurt a bit, but not nearly so much. (((A/N: Ah, the miracles of writing.))) I decided to test my luck and got out of bed, walking around a bit to stretch my sore legs. It felt as if I hadn't used them for decades.  
  
As I was doing this, I looked around at the room I was in, and discovered it was the exact opposite of my own messy pigsty.  
  
White purple wallpaper framed the background to little white dressers with vased lilies on their surfaces. Three white windows with long, see-through curtains aligned two of the walls. A large flowery bed was in the middle of it all, facing away from the windows and onto a large picture of a meadow. It, too, had flowers on it.  
  
"Whoa! Talk about girly!" I exclaimed. I couldn't imagine Mai living here. I figured we were at a sister's or aunt's or something.  
  
I walked over to the white door and turned the brass knob. Stepping out into the living room/kitchen that looked a lot like the bedroom, I scanned the area with my eyes. No one appeared to be home.  
  
"Mai?" I called.  
  
Silence.  
  
I tried again.  
  
Silence.  
  
A/N: Damn. I didn't mean to write that! Now I'll have to.what? Writer's block! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!   
  
I looked around me once more and figured that as long as she wasn't here, I could take a peek at her refrigerator. Just a peek. Nothing more.  
  
I was lying to myself. I ended up eating two thirds of Mai's food.  
  
Just then Mai and Yugi walked in, followed by Tristan and Tea. They were all carrying large boxes. "Yah," Mai was saying, "she moved out a week ago. I've just never gotten around to unpacking, yet, and-" She stopped abruptly when she saw me. "Joey!" A look of relief flashed in her eyes but was gone so fast that I wasn't sure if it was just my imagination. "How are you feel-?"Again she stopped in surprise, but this time there wasn't a pleasant look in her beautiful eyes. Uh-oh.  
  
"JOEY WHEELER!! DID YOU JUST EAT ALL MY FOOD!?"  
  
I just swallowed the sandwich I was chewing. "You are so annoying. I swear, I am not walking to the store again. And if I do, I shall use all your money to buy me what you have just devoured and buy you puppy chow. As I am assuming that is what k-nines like, right puppy-boy?"  
  
"Bitch," I muttered.  
  
"I heard that," Mai drawled.  
  
"Well I said it loud!"  
  
"Puppy's can't talk Joey."  
  
"You would know, wouldn't you."  
  
Mai growled. Growled. I was very pleased with myself that I had gotten under her skin so fast, yet annoyed that she'd gotten under mine.  
  
Yugi walked over to me hastily and intervened. "I'm glad your better, Joey. We were all worried." He shot a glance over at Mai meaningfully, who just turned her back. Yugi shook his head.  
  
"But Joey, you were driving without a license, so.Mai had to take the blame," Yugi leaned in closer and said, "You should thank her, you know. She's the one that saved you. And she isn't half as bad once you get to know her," he said, seeing my scowl.  
  
Mai just turned around and said, "Yes, well, I won't deny how great a person I am, I mean after all-" she started ticking off her fingers, "I am funny, smart, pretty, a great duelist."  
  
Everyone fell over, anime style.  
  
Mai glared at us before looking at me and continuing, "but I expect you to pay for everything, including those pajamas," she said, eyeing my clothes, "and all the food you have devoured."  
  
"Don' worry! It all under control!" I lied, waving my hands.  
  
Mai just snorted.  
  
I found that the more we talked, the more attractive I found her. She really was smart and funny. But she definitely wasn't pretty....she was beautiful. I kept staring at her mouth. I meant to watch her eyes, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Her ruby lips seemed to entice me.  
  
"Joey? JOEY!" She yelled, snapping me out of my trance. "Do you or do you not have a place to stay?"  
  
I would like to stay here, thank you, where I could gaze at you every day. But I knew I couldn't say that. So I just replied yes.  
  
Yet another lie.  
  
I truthfully had no home after the incident. I shuddered as I remembered the item that had changed my life forever. It was the only reason I had been driving without a license.  
  
The only reason my father was dead.  
  
I angrily shook those thoughts out of my head. I had been doing well at ignoring the reason this had all happened in the first place, and I would continue doing so. With an effort I switched to my most light-hearted mood.   
  
A/N: Okay, that just like popped out of no where, but whatever. Oh, and Yami Bakura is hot!!! If you guys think so, tell me in your reviews. I have a point to prove to Harpie Lady. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! 


	4. Don't Go There, Girlfriend! Don't even a...

Disclaimer: What do you think? I mean seriously, what are the odds of my saying that I own YGO? NONE! NON! ZIP! ZERO! NADA!  
  
Ok, I want to thank my wonderful reviewers.  
  
And one not so wonderful one who didn't get the joke. That is OK, though, I will explain it!  
  
Ok,  
  
Anonymous: YOU didn't see that scene! Also, I know who you are, and I am asking you to sign in PLEASE. Also, aha about that whole Yami thing. Lol!  
  
Sungirl: Thank you! Hehe.I didn't continue too fast did I?  
  
Anonymous: Ok, Mai said that she had a leash because, well.you know how dogs (and puppies especially) never obey and do everything wrong and dangerous? Like, my dog ALWAYS runs out in front of a car and stuff and it is so SCARY! Well, a leash is a symbol for control. Like, Joey needs a bit more self control, or so some people think (he was driving without a license, lol), and since he is constantly being compared to dogs (which are actually intelligent creatures, in my opinion, but that's not the point), it only seemed fitting to connect it with a leash. I hope that made sense..  
  
Rock_n_roll: Hehe.thanks...And also..um..yea..YAY! YOU LIKE JOEY AND Y. BAKURA, TOO!!!!! Well, I think. you DID call Joey stupid and Y. Bakura a jerk (not that I don't agree, as on the show Joey isn't portrayed as such a smart kid, and Y.Bakura..I like his.um.er.uh. 'jerkiness') but still, I think like almost all the main characters are hot..hehe.  
  
Yugilover13: YAY! YAMI IS HOT! H-O-T!!!!! Yugi is cute, too. But Yami is SIZZLING!  
  
Minoizuri: Thank you! I appreciate it!!!! Mai and Joey is a great couple, aren't they?  
  
Anzu Mazaki: *blushes* really? YOU ARE SO WONDERFUL!!! YAY YOU! YAY! YAY! YAY! (I am now sugar high, beware of candy) YAY! *falls off chair in joy* Layla (my Yami): Riiiiiiiiiiiight...  
  
Ok, so! Here is this incredibly short chapter!  
  
But first! *Audience groans* SAYING OF THE DAY!  
  
Eagles may soar, but weasels don't get sucked into jet engines. HAHAHAHA! THAT IS SO EVIL! EVIL! But if you think about it, it has an underlying sad message to it..  
  
NOW! On with the story. I wrote it at. well, you'll find out.   
  
Chapter Four: Blossoms of love  
  
Joey watched Mai from across the classroom. She was wearing the usual dorky school uniform, but for some reason it actually looked good on her. Everything did. Her hair was let loose, her silky blond curls cascaded down her shoulders and back, framing her face.  
  
She was twirling a blue feather sprouting from the tip of her pen around her finger as the teacher drawled on and on about...something...  
  
Joey didn't even bother to pay attention to Mr. Folta's robotic words, his mind was too centered on that pretty girl by the window.  
  
PRETTY?!?!?!?! What was he THINKING!?!?!?! Mai was ANYTHING but pretty. She was 'fast', hotheaded, spunky...quick witted..hot...funny...  
  
NO! Joey shook away those dangerous thoughts. Mai obviously had no interest in him whatsoever except for the fact that he still had to pay for the food he'd eaten at her condo the other day.  
  
"That suspiciously purple condo..." Joey mockingly thought with a smile. Mai must have felt his eyes on her, for she looked over at him with delicately raised eyebrows. Joey instantly felt a blush rise to his cheeks, but he fought it back down. He quickly mock-flirted by winking, and half smiled to add to the effect. Mai took the bait and rolled her eyes heavenwards as if to say, "Boys" (((A/N: I agree!!! *Readers throw apples* Fine. Brothers!))) and turned back to face the teacher.  
  
'Great, so I wonder what would happen if I REALLY tried to flirt with her...' he grimaced at the thought. Any guy who tempted such a valiant yet stupid action had Joey's sincere pity.  
  
The bell rang suddenly, and Joey was instantly snapped back to reality. He couldn't be gawking over Mai! He had work to do! Like finishing week old assignments and- Joey tried his hardest to not finish that train of thought but he just wasn't quick enough- ..Prepare for the funeral.  
  
Tears instantly sprung to his eyes as memories flooded him, but he furiously wiped them away. Wheelers don't cry, he reminded himself angrily. And with that he determinedly got up and thrust all thoughts of his father to the furthest corners of his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*__*~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Mai absentmindedly strode by the many groups of teenage jocks, geeks, and cheerleaders crowded in the school hall. She walked smoothly and quickly despite the two inched high heels hanging of her feet.  
  
A movement to her left caught Mai's eye. Standing in front of Joey's locker, rummaging through a crocodile purse, was a blue haired freshman. The girl pulled out a small white letter, along with a yellow rose, and before looking cautiously around, stuck it quickly in Wheeler's locker. With that, the mouse-like girl nervously slammed the door shut before disappearing into the mob of people.  
  
'Strange,' Mai thought. 'What was that girl doing there and who is she?'  
  
Just out of 'innocent' curiosity, Mai weaved her way to Wheeler's locker and slyly opened it, the metal door clanging. Luckily for her, the sound was drowned out amidst the swarming voices of the many people crowding the hall, as she was violating a major school rule: "Thou shallot not open thy peers' lockers." But that didn't matter unless she was caught. Mai quickly stuck her head inside but pulled it back out again in disgust. It smelled like gym socks in there! Gross.  
  
She peered back in with a plugged nose and slowly pulled out a white letter and rose. "Hey, Mia!" Ha' yak din'?" An unmistakably Brooklyn accent greeted her, and Mai vehemently swore in her thoughts. Out of all the people! It just HAD to be the one person she was snooping through's personal items!  
  
Joey was leaning on someone else's door with one shoulder, his leg lazily propped on a lower locker. He was grinning from ear to ear as he watched a warm blush seep onto Mai's face. "Caught in the act." Mai just stared back without emotion, though she was turning slightly pink. Inside, her heart was beating nervously.  
  
Or was that really the cause?  
  
She slowly closed the door with a clang and tried to hide the letter and rose behind her back before Joey saw them.  
  
Joey, however, was reveling in the fact that he had actually embarrassed the ever-cool Mai, and therefore didn't even spare a though as to WHY she had been snooping around his personal items, only that it must mean that she had actually NOTICED him. Joey's smile, if possible, grew even wider, now taking up the whole of his face.  
  
But then the questions started forming in his head, and so he started to ask, but was rudely cut off.  
  
"Just seeing if the rumors were true," Mai drawled carelessly. "And apparently they are, your locker DOES smell like something died in there." Typical. Not like she'd just hang around to talk or anything. Unexpected and unwanted disappointment slightly took root in Joey's heart.  
  
Joey pretended to widen his eyes in shock as he snapped his fingers, "z" style, in front of Mai's face. "Don't go there girlfriend!" He blibbed, trying to mask his embarrassing feelings.  
  
Mai just half smiled, half smirked derisively. "You wish," she snorted.  
  
"Oooo, so lady-like!"  
  
"Ya know, the way to win a lady over is not by poking fun."  
  
Joey just did a sweeping bow, causing a book to topple over. Just his luck.  
  
"You have NO common sense." The blondy stated with a smirk.  
  
Joey's now high-pitched voice declared indignantly, "Why, I NEVER!" Switching back to his normal vocal chord, the NY boy continued, "I do TO have common sense!" A sly, impish look crossed over his face. "I just choose not to use it."  
  
He earned a swat in the side with Mai's purple (((of course))) school bag.  
  
"Ha. Ha, Joey, trust me, I wouldn't put it past you." With a glance at her watch, Mai turned on her heel with a "Got to go!" and, throwing a coat over her shoulder haughtily... ran straight into Nick, scattering books all over the place.  
  
"Sooooooooooooooooooo lady like!!" Joey called after her.  
  
"He he.oops" was the response as Mai turned the corner.  
  
Joey watched until she was out of sight, a grin now dominating his entire face. He really enjoyed battering wills with her more than anything he could remember. In fact, he enjoyed just standing next to her, just being in her presence. But that was it. Just talking.and...and standing.  
  
But no matter how much he denied it, Joey felt something warm inside him whenever he thought of Mai Valentine, a feeling that he'd never felt with anyone else before. An unwanted feeling of..something.  
  
It was scary, this unknown emotion, but nice.  
  
And maybe, just maybe, he should pursue it.   
  
Joey is learning to accept this unknown feeling of, dare I say it? Love!  
  
Ah.if only Mai would, too.  
  
'But that's not the way things work,' Joey reminds himself. 'I'll just have to WIN her over!'  
  
Joey snorted, earning himself some stares, but he didn't notice.  
  
If that was the case, he was out of luck. So maybe charm was the answer..  
  
Oh no! Joey's in trouble! Will he ever be able to date Mai??  
  
NO!  
  
Ok, just kidding! BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
When did this turn into A/N? she wonders...  
  
It's like 1:00 in the morning or something, and my parents and cousin think I'm asleep,  
  
but I am hiding out on the bathroom floor.  
  
Disgusting.  
  
I am SO gonna pay for this tomorrow (by the way it's 12/2/02 and my b-day is coming up on January first, yay!) - I am like so gonna snooze through my whole presentation! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ok, that's it, I'm sleeping.  
  
*Snore*  
  
Mumble..mumble...R&..R...or suffer my...mumble, mumble..wrath...! H..aha..h-  
  
*Snore* 


End file.
